dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. S & D is 10, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. S & D is 50, HP is 50,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. S & D is 100, HP is 100,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. S & D is 250, HP is 250,000. Z 18,000 Training Hall Kaio-ken x100 Ultimate Tre's Stats *Race: Pure Blooded Saiyan *Level: 54 *Speed: 486 *Damage: 396 *Health: 381,000/401,000 *Powerlevel: 330,603,441,200,038,191.5 *Magic Level: 13 *Mana: 73,921,836.3 *Effect: Speed Buff (1 turn remaining) Extreme Bot Stats *Race: Extreme Robot *Level: ??? *Speed: 250 *Damage: 250 *Health: 0/250,000 *Powerlevel: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Training.....BEGIN! *"Strange, i can't use my transformations. No matter, I can still beat a metal tin can like you." Ultimate would say to the robot, getting in his fighting stance. *"Beep" The bot responded, getting in a similar stance *"Oh now you're just asking for it!" Ultimate shouted, before charging the robot. The first thing he did was use Wind Spell:Speed buff level 3 to give himself an extra 75 speed. Then he used Dark Magic: Gravity level 5 ''to increase his hit chance by 50%. Finally ready to attack, he used ''Dark Magic: Dark Slice level 5 to fire at the Bot(hit, 100,000 damage), before kicking it in the face(hit, 2,640 damage) and firing a Kamehameha at point blank range(hit, 6,600 damage). After which, Ultimate pulled out his sword and slashed the bot 5 times(2 hit, 7,920 damage), before putting it away. Ultimate was about to grab his Dark Plasma Ray Gun, before realizing he didn't have it. "What the?! She took my gun!" He said, talking about Rin. Remembering to talk to her later, he fired 3 Big Bang Attacks at the bot(All hit, 39,600 damage), while charging a mini spirt bomb in his hand. "Here ya go." He threw it at the robot, watching as it exploded close to him(hit, 13,200 damage). After that, he fired 5 intese energy waves(2 hit, 7,920 damage), finishing up his attack with that. (177,880 damage Total) *The Bot slowly stood up after the mini spirit bomb hit him, looking at Ultimate with a blank, emotionless face. "Beep" it said, still fully working, the bot fired 2 High-pressure energy waves(Both miss) and punched Ultimate through the training walls(hit, 2,500 damage). It then continued to walk forward, firing 2 more High-pressure energy waves to push Ultimate through even more walls(both miss). It then fired 10 Energy waves at Ultimate(3 hit,7 miss,11,250 damage), before punching him in the face, chest, and then the face again 4 times(1 hit, 3 miss, 2,500 damage). He then began to walk of, before turning and firing a large Power Bliz(hit, 3,750 damage). (20,000 damage total) *Standing up from the Power Bliz, Ultimate rubbed his shoulders and yawned. "That it? Oh well, Time to end this." Ultimate effortlessly activated Kaio-ken x100, boosting his stats by 150%. "Not really Ultimate Super Saiyan, but it'll do for now." He then appeared infront of the bot with his fist to it's chest, punching it twice so fast the bot wouldn't be able to pick it up on it's radar (Both hit, 7,920 damage). The force of the two attacks was so great, it blew a hole directly through the bots chest, causing it to fall back to the ground. Ultimate slowly approched the robot, a smile on his face as he took out his sword. He slashed the robot 12 times(3 miss, 9 hit, 53,460 damage), cutting it's arms, legs, and waist off and then finally stopping. He waisted no time kicking the bot into the air, sending it flying through the ceiling. Deciding he had his fun, Ultimate charged up a great deal of dark energy in his finger tips, before aiming it at the flying robot. "Maje-Typa-Daru-Strema-Una-LAUN x2" all at once, Ultimate fired 2 super powered Dark slices up at the robot (1 hit, 1 miss, 20,000 damage). The energy output was so great, the force of the attack echoed all the way to Planet Namek. (81,380 damage total) *Watching the Bot explode and fall back to the training grounds in pieces, Ultimate watched it. "Got anything to say not...bot?" *Though the robot was destroyed, it did manage to say something "Beep" before exploding into nothing. *Battle Finished!: Ultimate's xp: 125,000 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds